


[Podfic] Hearth and Home

by sophinisba



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Multipod, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: lady_ragnell's story read aloud: "When Eliot goes to a temple, or when he’s in one place long enough to build a shrine, he doesn’t do it for Ares. He does it for Hestia."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696900) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 
  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957926) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956036) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Hearth+and+Home.mp3) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 9:10 minutes

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 week 1. Check out the other podfics by my teammates!


End file.
